An Anthology of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by orderofmarnie
Summary: In the summer before her twelfth birthday, she receives a mysterious invitation to The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and continues her strong-minded studies of magic all the while attempting to make friends and survive in the magic world as a muggle born. This story has not yet been seen by a beta. Later chapters may contain more adult themes. Thanks!


Hermione Jean Granger has been going through life with little to no consequences as a hardworking young lady of a loving family of dentists. When she stumbles upon a book titled "An Anthology of Witchcraft & Wizardry " by an Anonymous and Unapologetic Witch in an independent book shop in the Forest of Dean, Hermione discovers a whole new world that invites her to leave behind her old life. In the summer before her twelfth birthday, she receives a mysterious invitation to The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and continues her strong-minded studies of magic all the while attempting to make friends and survive in the magic world as a muggle born.

 **DISCLAIMER** This is work of fiction that is from Hermione Granger's point of view and takes place at the start of her Hogwarts career. This fiction uses real life, well researched Wicca & Witchcraft practices combined with the magic system created by J.K. Rowling. All characters and locations are not owned by me. The wonderful author J.K. Rowling is just nice enough to allow me to borrow her lovely characters for a while. This story has not yet been seen by a beta. Later chapters may contain more adult themes. Thanks! Don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _The Forest of Dean_

She wasn't quite sure how it happened. But at the beginning of the summer holiday between school, her mother had finally convinced her father that the three of them had needed a vacation away from the comforts of their home. Mrs. Granger could not help but squeal in excitement as Mr. Granger gave the okay. He rang the travel agency right away and booked family train tickets and a cottage to stay. Hermione Granger, being an eleven-year-old girl, of course had no objection, as long as she could take her books. She set her heart on reading at least one book a week, which meant she would have some very heavy luggage – far too heavy for Hermione to carry by herself, seeing as the Granger's chose to take the train for transport. As sensible as Hermione was she frowned at her pile of chosen novels and eliminated some of her list.

The evening before the Granger's were due to leave, Hermione was sat on her bed, with a pile of six books before her, reading the backs of each one before deciding which to bring. "This won't do," Hermione whined, "I'll run out before the holiday is over. I wish there was a way to carry all of these without feeling the weight of them." Sighing heavily, she reluctantly narrowed her pile knowing she would have to put off reading the rest of her list until next summer.

"Something the matter dear?" Her mother asked passing by Hermione's doorway carrying a load of laundry.

"No, not really," Hermione answered her solemnly.

"Aren't you excited honey? We've not taken a trip like this since you were born." Mrs. Granger smiled at her walking over to sit by her. "Having trouble choosing books to bring?" She questioned. As always being Hermione's mother, she was spot on.

"Yes, of course. I'll have read all the books I'll have brought before the holiday is up, I won't have anything else to do for three weeks," Hermione frowned looking at her pile. She stubbornly crossed her arms after setting her book down with a thump.

Her mother let out a short laugh and smiled letting the laundry rest on her lap, "Oh dear, well I overheard the travel agent say there was a main road in walking distance from the cottage. I bet the Forest of Dean has a library or a bookshop we could explore." Hermione smiled at the thought. It made her feel a little better that there was a possible solution. "Won't it be good to get out of town for a little while?" Mrs. Granger questioned with an excited tone, "I won't want to come back!" She gave her daughter a tight side hug before heading out to continue packing once again, "Remember dear, we leave at dawn. You should focus on clothes soon, it's getting late."

"Okay mum," Hermione smiled again and finished choosing her top three books. At least she would have a little familiarity with her for a month. Hermione rushed around her room packing up her essentials in a travel bag that was easy enough for her to carry.

Later that night, her parents tucked her in and kissed her good night, they briefly shared their excitement and plans. Mr. and Mrs. Granger left Hermione allowing her to slip into a dream filled sleep of a countryside with endless rolling green hills butting up against a seemingly enchanted forest. Where the trees were taller than the building in town, and the loudest noise that could be heard was the screech of a brown barn owl in the distance and crickets and fireflies dancing among the stars.

* * *

It had felt like no time at all had passed before she was startled awake by her mother, "Hermione! Darling!" Her mother spoke loudly, "Get up, and don't go back to sleep! The taxi will be here in twenty minutes." Hermione could tell that excitement still hung in the air. "Hope your packed! Put your bag by the door when you're dressed and come get some breakfast."

Hermione groaned as her mother switched on the light making her squeeze her eyes shut. She forced her eyes open as she looked out the window, the sky was a grey blue color and the sun had barely reached their street. "Come along ladies!" her father yelled up the stairs, "Kings Cross is mad at this time. Don't want to be late." Hermione stretched and yawned before jumping out of bed. Luckily, she had packed her things the night before all except her toothbrush and toothpaste. She wandered down the hall to the bathroom and reached for her toiletries and packed them away in her travel bag. A few minutes later after they ate breakfast and locked up the house, the taxi arrived as promised. Dressed and ready as ever Hermione looked at her house one last time. She knew she would be back, but it felt a lifetime away. The driver helped Mr. Darling put the luggage in the trunk and they all filed into taxi, as the Granger family memorized fondly what their house looked like in the summer time, as they would not be back until autumn.

Mr. Granger had been right, but Hermione was never surprised about her parent's correctness. Kings Cross station had been mad. Hermione held her mother's hand tightly in one arm all the while dragging her roller luggage behind her, wishing they'd get on the train already. When they finally made it to the platform Hermione sighed with relief. The sun was rising when she looked down the tracks, she could almost see the train. The rush of the travel had made her anxious and she had just wanted to settle down with a cup of tea and enjoy the ride for the next couple hours. The ground shook beneath her worn trainers, as trains rolled in and out of the station. She allowed herself to yawn, as their train was the next to arrive. The train seemed to be much, much larger than her parents Station Wagon at home. She followed her parents on to the train until they made it to their box. Hermione ran for the window seat nearly knocking over her parents.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger warned, "Watch your luggage."

"Sorry dad," she smiled sweetly, "Can you help me put it up?"

"Of course, darling. Just remember, those books of yours are heavy," he smiled reaching for her bag and putting it on the railing shortly followed by the rest of their bags. "No turning back now. For the next six weeks you can call us Forest of Dean locals."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her father. She wouldn't think that far. This was only temporary after all. She hardly predicted her parents would travel far from the cottage they'd be calling home. She sat by the window with her mother sitting next to her. She felt the jolt of the train leaving the station and the sound of the whistle as the rolled out of the platform.


End file.
